1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a base for a computer monitor, more particularly to a pivot base for a liquid crystal display monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional notebook computer includes a main board housing and a monitor housing that are hinged to each other. Since friction force is generally used to retain the monitor housing at a desired tilting angle relative to the main board housing, the hinge construction of the conventional notebook computer is not suitable for application to a stand-alone liquid crystal display monitor in view of the relatively large size of the latter. There is thus a need to develop a pivot base that is capable of supporting relatively large liquid crystal display monitors.